


Sore Legs

by HPfanatic12



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, JEDTAVIUS, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanatic12/pseuds/HPfanatic12
Summary: Octavius and Jed are a little sore.Ahk suspects





	Sore Legs

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another little (hopefully) funny one shot!

Jed and Octavius laid next to one another in bed motionless. Mornings were typically reserved for sleepy cuddles so they could savor one another’s intoxicating touch before going off to do the day's work, perhaps even sneak in some kisses.

Not today.

“You as sore as I am, Partner?” Jed moaned, burying his face deep into the pillow. God his muscles ached so bad. That was the last time he was letting Octavius lead them. It would be fun he said, he knew what he was doing he said. Pfft. Yeah right. 

"Yes,” Octavius groaned back at him, blowing out a puff of air. “My legs are practically numb and my thighs feel like they're being squeezed.” Jed had no compassion for him, not after what he put him through.

“S'yer fault,” he grumbled.

“Is not,” Octavius scowled.

“Is too.”

“Is not.”

Jed stuck his tongue out, not having much energy to argue anymore.

“You have to admit it was fun,” Octavius tried to persuade him to see his point of view, not such a view he saw oftentimes. Jed attempted to shrug, an action not easily done when lying down. “Please,” Octavius scoffed. “The way your hips were moving..." 

Jed smirked. “Yeah yeah. Never knew you was so flexible, though, Tavius.”

“You've never given a reason for me to show you,” Octavius yawned.

Jed slid his hand over to meet his boyfriend’s, caressing the soft skin with his thumb. “How's about we do a little show and tell tonight, aye?” his attempt at seduction was lost when his shoulder cracked. He winced. “Or maybe two weeks from now.”

Octavius snorted. “Surely you don't regret it, do you?”

Jed shook his head vigorously. “Nah, definitely not. Best night of my life actually.”

Octavius smiled lovingly. “Mine as well.”

Jed let out a yawn, snuggling back into the covers. Maybe he could convince Octavius to rest for the day to cooperate. But unfortunately, his boyfriend wasn't having it.

“Oh no,” he pulled the blankets right off, which allowed the chilled air to blow on his exhausted body. The blonde shivered. “Get up. You've obviously forgotten about our prior arrangement.”

Jed just stared. It was too early for his fancy smancy dialect.

“We agreed to meet Ahk for coffee,” Octavius reminded him. “It was planned a week ago, love.”

“So?” Jed mumbled. That was before their wild night last night. “Cancel.”

“I will do no such thing,” Octavius gasped like the dramatic fella he was. Jed let out a whining noise and turned over. He smacked Jed's bum but the blonde didn't react. “Get up. Honestly Jed nine o'clock is not that early.”

_Early enough._

“Fine,” Octavius huffed at his lack of response. “If you insist on waiting until last minute then don't blame me when we're late.”

He wouldn't. Octavius was the one who cared about being punctual and all crap.

“I'm going to take a shower to loosen up my muscles.”

Jed him slowly rise to his feet. And just like that, he was awake.

\--

"There you two are,” Ahk was holding a medium sized cup of coffee but they both knew that was probably his third or fourth cup. “Good God, what happened to you two?”

They did their best to look presentable except for their noticeable tousled hair and slightly wrinkled shirts as they just wore yesterday's clothes. They hobbled over to Ahk's table, mentally wishing it could've been a booth instead.

“Howdy Ahk,” Jed greeted, nodding and wincing at the pain in his head.

“Yes hello,” Octavius added his own greeting. “We're fine, just a little tired.”

“And sore,” Jed declared. “My legs feel like they've been run over by a tractor.”

Ahk raised his eyebrows. “Oh?”

“Yes,” Octavius glared at Jed briefly. “Someone was a little _playful_ last night.”

Excitement danced in Ahk's eyes and he practically spit out his sip of coffee he'd taken. “Oh my God, oh my God! I can't believe it! Really?” He nudged Octavius with a huge grin on his face. “Tell me what happened next.”

“Couldn't really tell ya much,” this time it was Jed who glared. “Was all a blur. I blame Tavius on that one. Last time I let him lead.”

Ahk was wide eyed. “You've done it before?”

Jed shook his head. “Well not that, Octavius here suggested we do it. It would be fun he said,” he mocked his boyfriend.

Octavius huffed. “Oh shut up. You weren't complaining.”

“How could I with your hand over my mouth?!”

That was enough for Ahk to hear. He was bouncing in his seat, slamming his fist on the table like an excited child. “I can't believe you finally had sex!! Was it fantastic? Did you use bondage? Was it kinky? I bet it was kinky.”

Octavius and Jed stared at him like he'd sprouted another head.

“Sex?” Octavius repeated confusedly.

“What ya talking about?” Jed furrowed his eyebrows.

Ahk blinked. “You didn't have sex?”

“No!” they exclaimed together.

“Well that's disappointing,” Ahk muttered. He then asked them, “Why are you sore then?”

They blushed.

“We, uh, went to that indoor trampoline park on the edge of town,” Jed said sheepishly. “And Tavius here sat on my shoulders and we jumped ‘cuz one of the kids dared us.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn't end it too randomly. And I hope it was at least a little funny


End file.
